Possession
by RawritsHappy
Summary: Originally Known as "Fear" : Being Stalked and Tortured Soul must figure out, along with Maka, who is playing with their minds. Also weakening their souls as well.
1. Start of something awful

**Disclaimers: I do not own the characters, anime or manga. **

**Maka's POV**

A few months have passed since we defeated the Kishin. Soul has been quiet recently. Normally he and Black Star are loud and annoying, but lately, he's locked himself up in his room. Even Blair can't get in. I talked to Tsubaki about it, but she just said let him stay there and he would come out eventually. Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz are all still the same as usual. Chrona and Ragnarok are officially students here at Shibusen. I'm glad to have her around. Ragnarok is a bottomless pit like normal. He's beginning to bug Blair, and well, it's surprising.

I was sitting in Cid's class when Black Star poked the back of my head with his pencil.

"Psst! Maka!"

"What!?" I asked. Midterms were coming up and I needed to pay attention. Since Soul wasn't here in class with me, I needed to take notes for him.

"Soul still in his room?"

"What do you think? Yes he is, now shut up!" I said getting back to my note taking.

"Geez." Black Star mumbled.

I sighed and paid attention to Cid.

Another hour passed and the bell rang for lunch. I jumped up from the desk, ran down the stairs and out of class. I sprinted down the hall and out the main door to the apartment Soul and I shared. He comes out of his room to watch TV and eat at lunch time.

"Soul?" I asked when I opened the door I was huffing and puffing from the run here.

He was sitting on the couch stuffing his face. "Maka?" He asked, bread fell out of his mouth onto his lap.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Blair corrected from the stove. She was frying fish again, ew.

"Sorry." Soul muttered getting up from the couch.

"Soul, I took notes for you in Cid's class." I said handing him the paper.

"Thanks."

"When are you going to come back? Black Star won't shut up about it." I asked.

"Right now, I don't know." Soul started heading for his bedroom. His attitude has done a 180. I stretched to reach his hand. I grabbed it.

"Soul, what's wrong?"

"Nothing okay." He muttered. His red eyes looked, tired and also a little scared.

"You know you can tell me. You're my partner after all, okay?" I was starting to think about the black blood, but it was taken care of a while ago.

Soul gave me a crooked smile. "Okay." He said pulling his hand free of mine and walking into his room.

I sighed and walked over to the table and sat down. Blair sent a plate of burnt fish flying at me.

"Blair, I'm tired of burnt fish." I muttered stabbing it with my fork.

"Well, don't complain. If you don't like it, make something for yourself, nya" She was in her cat form.

"Fine." I said standing up and pulling cheese and ham from the fridge and making a sandwich.

**Soul's POV**

I lay down on my bed with a sigh. To be honest, I didn't know what was wrong. I keep having a dream of Maka being killed. I'm kinda scared to go out, fearing we will have to go on a mission or something. I looked out the window and the sun was huffing like normal. I looked back over at my door making sure it was locked.

"I need to go back to class." I thought. "I ain't a hermit." I flung my legs over the side of my bed and changed out of my basketball shorts and tee-shirt into my red jeans and black and yellow jacket. I pulled my shoes on and flung my headband onto my head. Even though I was worried to go out, I needed to. I walked out of my room and into the Kitchen . Maka looked up from the counter where she was making her own lunch.

"Coming back to school with me?" She asked.

"Sure." I muttered.

"Nya, Soul, Try my fish." Blair chimed from the table. She used her magic and flung one into my mouth. It was burnt and I didn't even like fish. I pulled it out of my mouth and threw it back at her.

"Blair! I told you, I don't like fish, let alone burnt fish!" I yelled at her. I heard Maka laughing.

"Maka, What are you laughing at?" I asked. She laid down the bread and ran over to me. She flung herself at me, hugging me.

"Glad to have you back, at least, for now." She said.

I didn't move or wrap my arms around her. Blair just looked at us, wide eyed. Maka pulled away and went back to making her own lunch. I sighed and looked back at Blair.

"I'm heading to class." I said walking to the door.

Make cut her sandwich in half and handed me part of it. "Let's go." She said walking out the door.

I couldn't help but grin at her. I threw my half of the sandwich into my mouth and left the apartment. I heard Blair yell goodbye from inside as I shut the door.

**Maka's POV**

I was glad to have Soul back to his normal self, even if It was just for the day. We were heading to Dr. Steins class next. We passed the mission board and Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Death, and Chrona all stood looking up at it.

"What's going on?" I asked walking up behind them.

Black Star turned around "SOUL!" He yelled trying to hug Soul. Soul put out his hand holding Black Star back with the palm of his hand.

"4 missions have been issued for the day and we each have one to take care of." Tsubaki explained.

"Oh." I said looking up at the huge board.

Death ripped one out from under a tack and showed it to the Thompson sisters.

"YAY! This should be easy!" Patty chimed.

"Let's go." Death said walking away. I just watched him and the sisters walk down the hall. Next Chrona grabbed one.

"I-It shouldn't be too hard." She stuttered looking down at the slip of paper.

"It will be okay." I reassured her. Shinigami-sama made sure that Chrona's were first year level. She normally goes with a few first years but this one was her first one, alone.

Ragnarok popped out of her back.

"Chrona you idiot, let's go!" He said pulling on the corners of Chrona's mouth.

"Rag-nar-ok." She choked out.

"Let's go!" He said taking one of his little white hands and pointing to the doors.

"Go, you'll be fine." I told her.

She nodded and left. Now, Tsubaki and Black Star had theirs to choose and Soul and I had to pick ours.

"Black Star, let's do this one." Tsubaki said pulling one down. Third year level was written in the right hand corner.

"YAHOO!" He said grabbing the paper slip and the back of Tsubaki's shirt pulling her down the hall. I giggled and grabbed the last mission. 3-4 year level was written in its corner. I showed the slip to Soul. His red eyes were normally relaxed but now, his pupils were huge.

"Soul?"

"I'm not doing it." He said turning his head.

"We have to." I said.

"But I-I ain't."

I was concerned. "Soul, you are normally excited to get the higher level missions. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong… I-I-I just don't…" He stopped talking and looked at the mission.

It read:

_High level Kishin egg soul. Eaten approximately 89 human souls and two witches._

"We can't do that one." Soul said taking the paper and pinning it back up on the board. I ripped it back down.

"We can!"

His eyes shook with fear. Since when is Soul afraid of something like this? Something is wrong, worse than I originally thought.

I grabbed his hand. "It's okay." I reassured him.

"I hope your right." He whispered. He didn't pull his hand from mine as we walked out the Shibusen doors into Death City to head out for the mission.

**Review!**

**First Soul Eater story I have written :] **

**I have yet to read the manga, but I have watched the anime a few times, and if you haven't watched it, go now watch it! It's amazing :]**

**~Roxas's Favorite **


	2. Nightmare Replay

**Soul's POV**

I knew it, I just knew it. The second I left the house we have a mission. I hated it. The feeling of being scared. After all, I'm cool. I can't be scared, but the image of the nightmare, won't leave my mind. Maka was excited to finally go back to the normalcy of having me around. I'll try to be my normal self for her. So she doesn't worry in the upcoming fight. That's something I don't want to happen, her to be so worried about me, she could choke up in battle.

Maka's hold on my hand tightened, that's when I realized I hadn't ever let go of her hand. I yanked my hand from hers.

"Hey Soul?"

"What is it?" I asked back.

"Where is this pre-Kishin soul anyway?"

"Wha-!? You mean you didn't figure it out before we left?"

Maka pulled the note out of her coat pocket "Moves every hour." She read from it.

"Hmm, well..." I started thinking.

Maka stopped and let her own soul length stretch, possibly reading the pre-Kishin's soul.

Her eyes opened back up revealing large green eyes. "Soul! Now!"

"What?"

"Change!" She screamed.

I changed into my scythe form and ended up in Maka's hands.

**Maka's POV**

I grabbed a hold of Soul and faced the pre-Kishin.

It sniffed the air.

"Ahhh, a technician and a weapon? I hit the jack pot!" It called. Licking its lips.

"Maka, Focus." Soul commanded.

I nodded and got in position. Planting my feet into the ground ready to spring myself into the air to take a stab at this monster.

I sprung myself into the air getting Soul into position to swing. I took my swing but the soul countered.

"Guard!" Soul yelled at me.

I did so and protected myself.

"Stubborn little girl." It gave a creepy laugh.

I gritted my teeth "Shut up!" I yelled.

It stopped laughing then looked at me. The large slimy green boney monster grinned. "I like to know the name of my food. So, little Technician what's yours?" It's neck twisted up to where his head was sideways.

"We are not your food!" I screamed to it. I ran toward him getting Soul ready for another strike.

Once again the monster countered sending me flying into a brick wall.

"MAKA!?" Soul asked.

"I-I'm fine." I said struggling to stand. "Don't change." I could tell he was about to.

"Fine. Just concentrate."

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Soul, we might have to use it sooner than planned." I said.

In the blade of the black and red scythe his reflection nodded.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" We called together. The pre-kishin soul was stunned.

"Witch Hunter." I said mainly to myself. I glanced at the bright almost transparent blade that circled behind me. I knew Soul must have been smiling at the soul's expression.

I pulled back and let the attack go. When the impact happened it shattered.

"You think that attack could even scratch me?" It asked laughing again.

I fell to my knees. "We're screwed." I muttered to Soul.

"Maka, get up! Get the Hell off the ground and fight!" He yelled to me.

I grabbed him and stood up.

"I admire your spirit, but I'm afraid you'll die now." The soul said running to me.

I guarded against his blow. He cut my leg open. Blood dripped onto the brick street.

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

"Why won't you give up?" I asked the pre-kishin soul.

"Eh?"

"Because it's inevitable, you're going to die." I said, I let a grin slide across my face.

"Maka?" Soul asked worried.

I gripped him tighter. Swinging at the monster as hard as possible I cut him open. From his left shoulder to his right thigh, open, cut in half.

"I told you, you're dead."

"Why!?" He yelled, then he burst and a little red soul floated in front of me. Soul changed and grabbed it.

He looked at me, sad.

"Just eat it." I said falling to the ground. Soul popped the soul into his mouth and bent down in front of me.

I looked at him. "Soul I-"I felt light headed, the blood loss, the gash had to be deep. It was still bleeding.

Soul picked me up and that's when I lost consciousness.

**Soul's POV**

What happened to Maka back there? I asked myself as I walked up the steps in front of the school. Maka's hand was grabbing the front of my jacket. Pulling it. I walked down the hall. The halls were empty. It was a little after midnight after all. I walked into the infirmary and laid Maka on a bed.

Marie walked over with bandages.

"I told Shinigami-sama not to give that to students." She said wrapping Maka's leg up.

"So, Soul, what happened?" Marie asked me.

"She guarded against an attack. It's claw ended up cutting her as it went across…" I muttered looking down at her. I think she is asleep.

"Take her home. Make sure she doesn't move this weekend. Bring her to me next Monday." Marie demanded with a yawn. I scooped Maka up from the bed and took her out of the medical wing back out into Death City towards the Apartment. It wouldn't surprise me if Death Scythe were to show up and freak out…

I took Maka into her own bedroom and laid her on the bed. Blair was curled up on the foot of it. She woke up when she felt the bed shift from Maka's weight.

"What happened?" She said walking up the bed to Maka.

"She got hurt." I muttered looking down on her sleeping face. I still didn't know what had gotten into her in the end. Witch Hunter was shattered and a simple swing cut him in half.

I looked at Blair. "If she wakes up, come get me. Marie gave me medicine for the pain so I have to give it to her." I said leaving the room.

"Are you just going to leave her in dirty clothes and her boots?" Blair asked tugging on the belt on her boot.

"Uh if you have a problem with that, you fix it." I left the room fast. I didn't want to say anything embarrassing or stupid. I heard Blair giggle and two feet hit the floor. Maka's door opened behind me.

"Soul? Will you bring me her pajama's from the laundry?"

"Get it yourself. " I said walking to my own room.

"But Soul?" Blair begged. I glanced back and she was covering herself with a blanket.

Nosebleed.

"Aw Soul! You still get nosebleeds!" Blair teased walking passed me toward the bathroom where the laundry was. I stumbled into my room and shut the door. I wiped my nose and changed into my sweat pants and tee-shirt. I lay down on my bed to get some sleep.

The Nightmare showed up….. Again.

It was dark. I was standing alone in the middle of the street. I took a step. I was barefoot. Water… no blood was under my feet. A light came on. I glanced up and Maka was pinned against the wall by a black mass. I tried to yell her name, but nothing. I couldn't talk. She was screaming my name and then… silence.

I woke up sweating. It came back. All I wanted was for the nightmare to stop.

"Make it stop!" I screamed. Feet clicked against the floor and my door opened.

"Soul?" Blair asked.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep and watch Maka." I said laying back down. I kept my eyes open. I couldn't handle that again, not tonight. Not ever again. It gets bloodier every night. Every night her screams get louder, more blood curdling, and more desperate and all I can do, is stand there and watch her get killed, every night in that nightmare.

**Review**

**Rating could change in the future do to blood and stuff.**

**Wow I think I did good on this chapter.**

**~Roxas**


	3. Visitors?

**I do not own Soul Eater or the Characters used.**

**Maka's POV**

I woke up to the shutting of cabinet doors. I leaned up in bed. A sharp stab came from my right thigh.

"Ow." I muttered gritting my teeth. It was Saturday, the weekend. I was glad, no note taking. I poked my leg and it hurt. I thought about what had happened last. The last thing I remembered was Soul picking me up off the ground.

"Maka, are you awake?" Blair asked from my desk. She was in her cat form looking at all the notes spread across it.

"Y-Yea. And why are you looking at my notes?"

"I dunno, you've been working hard." Blair said jumping off the desk and walking over to the door. It was open.

"Soul, Maka's awake, nya!" She called looking at me.

I glanced out my window. The sky was grey, full of dark clouds. The sun couldn't be seen.

"It's supposed to rain." Soul said from the doorway. I looked at him... He was wearing khaki shorts, a red shirt, and his black jacket with a black headband.

"Oh." I said looking back at the floor.

"Does your leg hurt?" Blair asked hopping onto my bed.

"No, I-it's okay."

"Then it won't hurt if I poke it?" Blair said taking her paw and tapping my thigh.

I gritted my teeth once more and Soul was gone from the doorway. Less than a minute later he came back holding a bottle of water and a pill.

"Here, Marie said not to move much this weekend. This is the pain and healing medicine." Soul said handing me the water and medicine.

I took them then popped the pill into my mouth and washed it down with the water.

"You should change out of those dirty clothes." He said leaving my room and shutting the door behind himself.

I sighed.

"He woke up last night screaming." Blair murmured.

"Eh?"

"The nightmare. He has had it a lot recently. I don't know what it's about but, I think that could be the reason he is so quiet and withdrawn. "

"Oh." I said taking the hair bands out of my hair. My hair fell from up to down into my face.

"Need any help standing?"

"No Blair." I said slowly pulling my legs off the bed and touching the floor.

A puff of purple smoke filled my room.

"Blair!" I yelled.

She pulled a blanket up from the floor and wrapped it around herself. Blair helped me up from the bed. I was wobbly.

"Use your chair or something for support and get some cleaner pajama's on, since you don't want me in here." Blair said leaving my side and walking out the door.

Slowly I changed out of my dirty school uniform into my pajamas.

"Are you hungry?" Soul asked from the other side of my door.

"Sure." I said waddling my way to the door and opening it.

Soul was gone and I worked my way into the kitchen and sat down. Eggs were set at the table. Soul had disappeared and Blair was fixing her own breakfast, fish.

"_Soul must have made these for me."_ I thought as I started eating my food.

**Soul's POV**

I sat on my bed staring out the window. The gray sky started to roar, thunder. Rain fell from the sky, hitting the street below the 2nd story apartment. Since I had that nightmare last night, I didn't want to go back to sleep. I was mentally, and emotionally, exhausted. I was terrified to go back to sleep. Fearing more and more blood coming from the same scene of Maka pinned up against the wall by the black mass.

"Soul!" Blair called from the kitchen. I got up from my bed and walked into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Help Maka back to her room." Blair demanded using her magic to toss all the dirty dishes into the sink to clean.

I sighed and helped Maka up from the table.

"Soul? Are you okay? You look tired." She said as we walked slowly down the hall to her room.

"I'm fine." I reassured her, but knowing Maka she would continue to ask me about it.

I helped her over to her bed and she sat down. I turned to leave when she murmured something to me.

"Maka, I can't understand you, speak up." I said turning around to her.

"B-Blair mentioned something about… about you having a nightmare last night." Maka said staring at the hardwood floor. "Is that the reason you stay in your room? Not talking to anyone?"

"Maka…" I whispered her name to mainly myself, but she heard it and looked up.

"Answer me Soul. Tell me what is going on!?" She demanded.

"I... to be honest, I don't know if that's why…" I lied. I knew it was. I didn't want to leave the apartment and go on another mission. I didn't want to risk losing Maka, even if the dream was a dream, you never know if it could happen. If that black mass could show up and kill her, just like that, pin her to the wall and slice her open. Forcing me to watch Maka being kill and screaming my name.

"Soul…" Maka whispered.

"What?"

"What happens in your nightmare? Is it like the little demon when you were infected with the Black Blood?"

"No, and don't worry about it, Maka."

"Of course I'm going to worry!" She shouted. "Soul, you can tell me." Her voice was quiet once more. "You can tell me what it is. Just tell me, please." She begged.

"I don't want to scare you." I said looking down at the floor. Outside the rain poured, it thundered and lightning.

"But, tell me soon, okay?" She was looking up at me, her emerald green eyes, desperate for an answer.

"Get some sleep." I said leaving and shutting her door behind me. I didn't want to promise something that might not happen. I started walking to my room when I couldn't go any farther because a knock was at the door. Knowing Blair, she wouldn't answer, leaving it to me.

I ran over to the front door to find Death Scythe, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Chrona ( who had Ragnarok sitting on her head. ) standing at the door.

"MAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Death Scythe yelled running passed me into the apartment.

"NYA~!" Blair meowed from the kitchen table. "Hey! You almost knocked my fish into the floor!" She yelled to Maka's father.

The others walked in passed me.

"What are all you doing here?" I asked.

Chrona was missing from the group. I glanced down the hallway toward Maka's room, she was walking down it.

"We were worried about Maka." Tsubaki said.

"SOUL! " Black Star chimed from beside Tsubaki running at me, something it wrong with this kid...

"Shut up." I said to him. He lowered his head and stalked off down the hallway to see Maka, like he had a grey cloud hovering about his head.

"It just her leg, she should be fine by Monday." I said.

"She's still our friend, Soul." Death said heading down the hall.

"MAKA!" Patty yelled following Death. Tsubaki smiled at me and followed. Liz then followed her. I sighed and headed on down the hall as well.

"D-Dad!" Maka said pushing her father on the forehead away from her bedside.

"SHE'S UNSYMETRICAL!!!!!!" Death the Kid yelled making it louder than it all ready was to begin with.

"People aren't symmetrical, Death." Liz muttered.

Patty pulled out a tiny paper giraffe from her pocket and laid it on Maka's desk. "I made it~" She chimed. Tsubaki sat on the end of her bed watching and listening to all the chaos in the small room. Chrona was just staring at Maka's leg like Maka didn't have one.

"Chrona you baby! Maka's fine! Now let's go bug Blair for food!!!" Ragnarok said hitting Chrona on the head with his tiny white fists.

"Ow, Ragnarok, stop it."Chrona whined covering the top of her head with her own hands.

"Chrona, I'm okay, go feed Ragnarok." Maka said smiling at the timid Girl. Chrona nodded and took Ragnarok out of the room. Black Star was at Maka's desk copying her notes.

"Black Star you idiot." I said slapping him on his head, smashing one of his blue spikes.

"But I lost mine." He complained continuing to stare at the ton of papers.

"What an excuse." Liz muttered from the doorway.

"MAKA!!! I'M SO SORRY!! BUT DADDY'S HERE NOW!!!" Death Scythe screamed.

"Shut up!" Maka said hitting him in the head with a book. I never figured out where she kept it. 'Maka Chop.' She called it, hitting people in the head with the 'magical book' whenever she pleased.

"Would you all please leave?" Maka begged. "It's stuffy in here and I would like to rest."

Tsubaki got up and pushed everyone out of the room, except for Death the Kid. He was looking at everything in Maka's room, the curtains, her bookshelf, even her desk. Moving things around to where each would be symmetrical.

"Death, your obsession is annoying now get out!" Maka yelled throwing her 'magic book' at his face.

Death the kid ducked and ran out of the room.

Tsubaki turned to Maka. "Take care." She said leaving. I looked at Maka.

"Go to bed." I said leaving the room before she could object and say she wouldn't be able to sleep. I walked into the kitchen to find it completely empty except Blair, sitting on the table staring at an empty plate.

"THAT RAGNAROK!!" She yelled throwing her paw down onto the plate. "Eating all my fish! "

"Blair, just make more." I said looking around the apartment. Empty, silent. Good.

"'Just make more.'" Blair mocked now from the stove. She always acted like this after Ragnarok stole her fish. It bugged me so I headed back to my room.

I shut and locked my door behind myself and stared back out my window. It was raining worse than before. Lightning lite up the sky. I sat over at my desk looking down at my makeshift study guide Maka had put together for me yesterday. Since I didn't want to sleep, and I had work to do, I studied, catching up on what I had missed in the past two weeks.

**Maka's POV**

I sat up, staring out my window watching the rain fall. All I wanted right now was for Soul to tell me what his nightmare is about, to let me know why he is withdrawn. It's frustrating not knowing why he locks himself in his room. Even when everyone was here, he didn't talk much, just to tell Black Star to stop copying my work. But other than that…. Nothing. I sighed and flung myself back down onto my pillow.

"_I might as well rest, nothing else to do. I can't walk_ or anything." I thought shutting my eyes. Soon, I was asleep, taking another nap.

**I has a question!! I have seen in many places that it is a Meister, then in other places, a Technician. **

**Can someone answer witch one it is? It would help a lot :] you'll get a cookie! Just leave It in a review! **

**~Roxas! **


	4. It shows its self?

**Maka's POV**

It's Monday, back to school. Today is our midterm test. At least my leg is completely healed (thanks to the medication Miss Marie had given me).

Soul was coming with me this time to class.

"Did you study?" I asked as we walked into Sid's class.

"Yea..." He muttered tiredly.

"You didn't get any sleep!?" I asked when we had been seated for a few minutes

"No, not really." Soul yawned.

"Soul Eater Evans!" Sid yelled. I hadn't even noticed that class had started and Sid was already

"Hey! Don't use my full name!" Soul yelled back.

"Do you want to fail?" Sid asked slapping a test in front of Soul and I.

"No…" Soul muttered picking up his pencil. I grabbed mine and started my test.

I glanced down my row to find Death the Kid freaking out over something. He was muttering something to himself. I turned my attention from Death and back to my test. Some of the questions were the same as last Semester.

"I have finished." Ox Ford called from the front row. He glared up at me and grinned.

"Maka." Soul muttered. I nodded and went to finish my test. Once I had finished I skimmed over it three times, and I looked at the giant clock that Sid would set before a test, our time limit. 5 minutes left. I glanced over at Soul who was sound asleep. I made sure Sid wasn't looking and threw my eraser at his head. Soul flew up from the table and looked around. Finally resting his eyes on me, I used my pencil and pointed to the clock. His red eyes grew large and looked at his test. Half of it was done and a puddle of drool covered the bottom half of the paper.

He was wiping it off when Sid walked over to the clock. "Five Minutes left." He called.

I continued to look over my test to make sure everything was like I wanted it.

"Hand me your tests as you leave the class room." Sid said walking over to the door and standing once the clock had rung, signaling the end of class. I rose from my seat.

"Maka, how did you do?" Tsubaki asked from the row above Soul and me.

"I think I made a perfect score." I replied confidently. "How about you?"

"I think I made at least an A."

"I made a perfect score!" Black Star yelled.

"You don't know that, odds are, you failed." Soul said walking toward the door.

"Death?" I asked looking at Death the Kid, Shinigami-Sama's son.

"It's impossible, just like last semester; I can't get the k symmetrical."

Liz slapped him on the head and Death ran over to Sid, handed him the paper, and started running out of the room, screaming crazy things about symmetry.

"Oi! Look!" Patty said holding up a paper giraffe.

"Patty, you did that last time." Liz said unfolding the paper. The test was completed, but colored on.

"HeeHee, I did, Didn't I?" She said taking the paper from her sister and running to Sid. Sid shook his head and Patty left. Liz then handed her test in and followed her little sister.

I giggled at Patty and walked over to Sid.

"Here, Sensei." I said handing him the paper and walking out of the room. Soul was a few feet down the hall, leaning up against the wall. He was wearing Black jeans, a red-orange shirt, and a black headband.

'Did you finish it?" I asked walking over to him.

"Barely, I probably failed, and that wouldn't be cool at all."

"Have some faith, okay?" I said trying to cheer him up, if only a little.

He grinned. "Alright." He said.

I smiled and we headed to our next class.

**Soul's POV**

I tapped my pencil on my desk, trying to think. Maka was into her test, not looking at anything around her. I was sleepy. I didn't know how many times I had yawned. But what amazed me was when I fell asleep in Sid's class, I didn't have the nightmare. Every time I dosed off, for even a minute, I would have it…

"Soul." Maka whispered to me. She must have finished and saw me staring off into space.

"Soul, are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'm fine." I muttered getting back to my test for Stein's class.

30 minutes passed and the final midterm test was finished. I sighed and leaned back into my chair as everyone around me got up and left the class room, except for Maka, of course.

"Soul?" She asked.

"Yea?"

"N-Never mind." Her face was a light shade of pink. I couldn't help but grin.

"What are you laughing at!?" She demanded, the pinkness faded to be replaced by a light shade of red, she was mad now.

"Nothing."

Maka gritted her teeth and headed out of the class room. I got up from my desk to only have someone jump on my shoulders.

"SOUL!" Black Star screamed into my ear.

"Get off me." I muttered."I thought you left class already?

"Nah." Black Star said, He jumped off my shoulders and walked in front of me. "Wanna go play basketball with me and everyone else?"

"Sure." I said.

We headed out of Shibusen and down the street to the basket ball quart.

Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Death, and Maka all stood in a circle talking.

"Hi!" Patty yelled waving to me and Black Star.

"Hey!" Death said throwing a basket ball at me.

I caught it and spun it on top of my pointer finger. "Who's on whose team?" I asked.

"You and Black Star are captains." Maka said.

"I'm reff." Liz said sitting on a bench.

"I get first pick!" Black Star said "Tsubaki!" He screamed. Tsubaki glided over to use, standing beside Black Star.

"Hey, Maka, get over here." I called.

She nodded and ran over beside me.

"Patty!" Black Star yelled.

"YAY!" She chimed running over to Tsubaki, believe it or not, Patty has gotten really good at basketball.

"Guess you're on our Team." I said to Death throwing him the ball.

He caught it.

"Let's go." He said. Maka ran under our basket while Tsubaki was under Black Star's.

Death ran for the basket jumping into the air, but Patty got right up in front of him, stealing the ball from his hands.

"HeeHee." She giggled throwing the ball to Black Star.

Black Star came running at our goal.

"Maka!" I reminded her. She got into position to stop Black Star. She took the ball from his clumsy and cocky hands and tossed it to me. I started running to the opposite side of the court when something caught my eye. Someone was walking around the corner, to the right of the basketball court. I threw the ball down and ran in the right street's direction.

"Soul!" Maka yelled after me, along with Black Star.

I followed the shadow around corners, until it stopped.

"Hey, who are you?" I asked.

Just a creepy, malicious laugh answered. All of a sudden my vision blurred. My head began to throb.

I dropped to my knees. Huffing, attempting to catch my breath. Something had knocked the wind right out of me.

"SOUL!?" I heard someone screams. The nightmare? No, this was… Reality? Was I dreaming? It was Maka who yelled to me, I knew that much.

I managed to find my own voice. "MAKA, STAY BACK!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Someone's hands came down on my shoulders. Shaking me. "Soul, Soul, what's wrong?" Maka asked panicking. My vision came back slowly. I saw a shadow move further down the street. I looked up from where I was slouching over on the ground. Maka's dark emerald eyes were full of worry. Was she about to cry?

"M-Maka…" I mumbled.

"Soul!? What happened!?' She asked.

"I-I don't know…" I really didn't. It was all a daze, almost at least. The shadow, was it real or just my imagination? I didn't know what was going on anymore. And it sucked. Not knowing if Maka was going to get hurt or possibly… killed.

**I hope you people review :3 **

**Thanks to those that did in the last three chapters! **

**Roxas~ **


	5. Telling Maka

**Note: I got a question on why I called Death the Kid 'Death' and not 'Kid' I will just put it here so I don't get asked a million times. I call him Death because Kid just doesn't sound right to me. There, just know that Death = Death the Kid and not Death Scythe.**

**---------------------------------------------  
**

**Soul's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Maka sat beside me. It was late and I was starting to get tired.

"Soul, yesterday... Why did you run off? "Maka asked, concerned. She had asked me earlier, but I didn't want to answer. But it can't be avoided forever.

"I saw something." I muttered, muting the TV.

"There was nothing there when I found you." Maka said.

"Nothing? You mean, you didn't see anyone walking down the street?"

"No, no one. You were just sitting on the ground, breathing heavily. Then you told me to go away. So I started shaking you." She said cupping her hands together and fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh…" I muttered. _"Guess I can only see it… but what the hell is it anyway? What does it want with me?"_ I asked myself.

"What exactly happens in your nightmares? Please tell me Soul." Maka said staring at her, now still, fingers.

"Fine."

Maka looked up at me.

"I'll tell you, just don't freak out alright?"

"Promise." Maka said nodding.

So I told her, everything that happens.

"I stand in the middle of a street, somewhere in Death City, and you are pinned up against a wall by some black mass. I am barefoot and there is blood on the ground. You're…" I paused. "You're screaming my name over and over. And then, it's silent, because, the black mass kills you, and I can't do anything about it."

"Soul." She whispered."I-Is that why you don't sleep much? Because it happens every night?"

"Yea." I said looking beside me. That's when I noticed she had scooted a little closer to me on the couch.

"Maka, don't worry about it though, okay?" I didn't want that nightmare to ever come true. Ever.

"I can't promise that…" Maka said.

"Maka, just not when we are on a mission or something like that."

"Okay." She finally agreed.

I yawned and leaned my head up against the back of the couch.

"Tired?" She asked.

I nodded.

"If you have the nightmare, tell me." Maka said laying a blanket over top of me.

"Sure." I said. Soon I feel asleep.

**Maka's POV**

The TV stayed muted. And I was still up. It was almost 2 in the morning and Soul was asleep beside me on the couch. I was worried. About his dream. If he said something was there walking down the street yesterday, then why couldn't I see it? I was scared that something was targeting him. Something worse than the black blood. I sighed and turned the TV off, which caused everything to go black. I stood up, about to head to my own room when I heard a giggle.

"Blair?!" I whispered into the apartment.

"You can't help him." An unfamiliar voice told me.

"Who are you!?" I asked a little louder, I didn't want to wake Soul up, he was finally sleeping.

"Not matter how much you tell Soul you will be there for him if he needs you. All you can do is watch." It giggled again. I could tell it was a girl, and there was no way it was Blair.

"M-Maka." Soul asked.

I sat down beside him and he grabbed my wrist. He was still asleep, unaware of what was in the room with us.

"See you both soon." The voice said. I turned my attention from the unknown person to Soul. It was dark so I couldn't see his face.

"Soul?" I asked quietly. Soon his grip on my wrist loosened and his snoring filled the apartment. Since when did he snore? Forgetting that I looked around the dark apartment.

Everything was still. Nothing seemed to move. I let out a sigh of relief and yawned. I couldn't keep my eyes open. It was well pass 2 and I needed some sleep, and soon, I was asleep, right beside Soul on the couch.

**Soul's POV**

I yawned and opened my eyes. I didn't have the nightmare. It was strange. When I was in class the other day and fell asleep, I didn't have it. And I didn't have it last night. I looked around the room and I felt something to my left. Maka was leaning on me, sound asleep.

"M-Maka! Hey, wake up and get off!" I said jumping up from the couch. Maka fell over, when the side of her head hit the cushion, she woke up.

"Soul!?" She asked looking at me.

"You fell asleep beside me last night." I muttered, running my hand through my white hair.

She flew up from the couch. "Sorry!" She apologized. I could have sworn something was wrong, and plus she was… blushing!?

"Nya~ Breakfast is ready you two!" Blair chimed. Great, she was watching us sleep while she cooked.

Blair flung two plates of waffles onto the table, good, something other than fish. I looked at Maka, she poked her waffle with her fork then she leaned back in her chair.

"I'm… I'm not hungry." Maka whispered.

"Since when do you skip breakfast? Eat." I said tossing a waffle, in one peace, into my mouth. Maka smiled at me and started eating. This morning, the food wasn't bad.

Soon we were both done. I glanced at the clock and it read 7:30. I got up from the table and I tossed our dishes into the sink.

"I'm going to change." Maka said walking into her bedroom. I headed to mine and did the same. It was Tuesday, still three days left until the weekend, then Monday would come. Another mission. Shinigami-sama got into a habit of giving missions out on Mondays. Only Mondays, and they had to be completed before midnight. And I wasn't looking forward to mine and Maka's next mission.

As Maka and I headed to Shibusen, I felt that something was wrong with her.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked, wanting to know what was wrong with her.

"N-Nothing." She said staring at her feet as we walked up the front steps.

"HEY! SOUL! MAKA!" Black Star screamed as we reached the top of the stairs.

I grinned and beside me, Maka smiled.

Tsubaki, Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty all came running to us.

"Since Midterms are over, wanna skip?" Black Star asked.

"Nah." I said. Everyone stared at me. Normally, Black Star and I would skip. "I'm got some work to do." I said.

"Right you and Maka have a goal." Tsubaki clarified.

"Right." Maka said.

"Let's go play basketball after school, since we didn't get to finish yesterday!" Patty thought up.

"I'm okay, I think I will miss out today, sorry." Maka said walking passed everyone into Shibusen.

"What's wrong with her?"Black Star asked, throwing his arms behind his head.

"I don't know." I said running passed everyone else after Maka.

I caught up to her outside of our homeroom classroom door.

"Hey, Maka, what's wrong? You just kind of ran off."

"N-Nothing." She said. "Did you have the nightmare last night?" She asked quietly, try to change the subject. But not really in a good way.

"Strangely, no. " I said rubbing my head.

"Good." She smiled at me and headed inside the classroom. I was annoyed that she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but I wouldn't ask her anymore. Normally, I would ask her until she pulled out her 'magical book', but now, I just think I should leave her alone… I sighed and heading into the class room after Maka.


	6. Broken Trust

**Maka's POV**

Sitting listening to Professor Stein ramble on and on about the danger of new Kishin eggs maturing, was boring, for once I didn't care about school. All that I was thinking about was whoever was in our house last night. I couldn't help but glance over at Soul beside me. He was asleep, again, drooling onto his notebook. I smiled and tried to hold back my giggle.

"Maka, do you have something to share?" Professor Stein asked.

"N-No sir." I said throwing my attention to my empty notebook.

"Soul Eater." The professor called.

"Wha! What did I miss!?" Soul yelled pulling his head off his desk.

"Most of the lesson. Stay after class." Stein said. "Maka, you too." When he finished talking to Soul and I the bell dismissed the rest of our classmates.

"Ha-Ha." Black Star called walking out of the room and pointing to Soul.

"Black Star." Tsubaki muttered.

"Now…" Stein Started.

Soul and I left our third row desk and walked down to the Professor's desk.

"Yea?" Soul asked.

"I noticed you have been sleeping a lot. Why aren't you sleeping at home?" Stein asked Soul. One of his White Eyebrows rose.

"I can't sleep." Soul shrugged.

"C-Can I go?" I muttered. I wanted to go think somewhere, anywhere.

"No. Soul can though." Professor said. "Out." He pointed to the door.

Soul muttered a few things and left the room.

"What do you need?"

"There have been reports of a shadow in the ally across from your apartment building."

I cringed at the sound of 'shadow.'

"What do you know? You have to tell us, Maka." Stein urged.

"I-It came to our house last night." I broke down, telling Stein everything. Soul's dream and what the Shadow said to me last night. Even when Soul wasn't alone, he didn't have the nightmare, although that was my own hypothesis.

"Don't leave Soul's side, even at night. Shinigami-sama, Sid, and I will start investigating. Like Soul has told you, don't worry too much. It could cause you to choke up." Stein stated.

I nodded and left the classroom. I walked out of Shibusen and found Soul sitting on the top step.

"Hey, Maka, what did he say?" Soul asked. Not looking around at me. I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"He told me not to leave you. E-Even at night…" I murmured.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Soul muttered looking up at the sun.

I felt I needed to tell him what happened last night. "S-Soul."

"Yea? What is it?"

"I-I think that the shadow that was in your dreams came to the apartment last night…"I cupped my hands together and started fiddling with my fingers.

"What!? Why didn't you wake me up!?"

"You were sleeping so, quietly…"

"Maka, you know what happens in the nightmare, and you just-"I interrupted him.

"It didn't do anything!"

"Maka." He had quieted down. "What the hell did that 'thing' say to you?"

"Just that I couldn't do anything to help you."

"Did you figure anything out about it?" Soul asked. Wanting to know more.

"It's a female, I know that much."

"Could it be, Medusa?"

"I can't be… She wouldn't hesitate to kill me."

Soul didn't like the choice of words.

"Well, Like Stein said, don't leave my side. Now come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the steps. Not letting go, we jolted down the stairs and toward home.

**Soul's POV**

When we got to the apartment I let go of Maka's hand. I felt, uneasy coming into the house. Knowing that thing could be targeting Maka now.

"Soul?"

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?"

"Sure." I said sitting down on the couch.

Maka followed sitting right beside me, closer than usual.

"Medusa's dead, right?" She asked.

"Yea." I said. She was worried that it could be her, but I doubted that it was.

"I just can't get rid of the feeling it has something to do with her." Maka muttered.

"Maka, chill, okay? It's not. So quit worrying." I said. I looked around the apartment, noticing that Blair was missing. I looked at the window and it was open, a steady breeze blew through. Then, the cat came flying threw on a pumpkin.

"Soul. There was some creepy shadow thingy outside!!" Blair screeched.

"What!?" I asked jumping up from the couch.

"Yea. It went down that ally." She said pointing out the window.

"Maka." I said looking at her. She nodded and grabbed my hand. I transformed into a Scythe.

"Blair, let's go!" Maka said jumping onto the pumpkin with Blair, with me in her hands.

**Maka's POV**

When I jumped off Blair's pumpkin in the ally, I was scared.

"Blair, go get Stein and Sid." I demanded taking off, with Soul in my hands.

I ran down the alley until it split.

"Left, Maka." Soul said.

"Right." I ran left. I ran for maybe five minutes then I came out on the main road.

"Where the hell did that thing go?" Soul asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to find it. " I said running north toward the basketball quart.

Once there I stopped in the middle of it.

"Where the hell are you!?" I demanded.

"Oh, Right here." Something called from an alley west of the basketball quart.

"Go Maka." Soul demanded.

I ran after the voice, only to reach a dead end.

"Behind you." The female voice explained.

"Who are you!?" I asked, staring at the ground.

"You don't really need to know that."

"What do you want!?"

"You and your weapon's souls along with all of Death City's."

"Get out." I muttered.

"Hmm?"

I looked up from the ground and Soul was right, it wasn't Medusa.

I felt my knees give out. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. I fell to the ground. Soul tumbled along with me. Soul changed and wrapped his arms around me. "Maka, Hey, Maka!" He said shaking me.

"Why? Why would you do this? Put Soul through so much? And then-" I asked." I trusted you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I used what strength I had to hold back my tears.

I had one question. Why?

**Cliff hanger :] **

**Please don't post who you think the 'female shadow is' in a review, cause if you get it right, I don't want spoilers.**

**It will be a while before another update comes. **

**I am going on vacation! **

**Whoot!**

**Then back to school :[ **

**So Review and if I get a lot of reviews… I will post two chapters at once :] **

**Not much but, eh. **

**Thanks.**

**Roxas**

**Btw:**

***Points to silent reader***

**Yup! You, review. :] **

**Or **

**Death Scythe will eat you :] **


	7. Traitor or just controlled

**Soul's POV **

I shook Maka, harder. She just continued to scream 'I hate you' and 'You're Horrible.'

"Maka, Please! Focus!" I yelled at her, trying to get her to calm down.

"B-but Soul." She said lifting her feeble arm and pointing to the person she had been yelling at. I followed her finger and saw who it was. Chrona.

"Why the hell are you doing this Chrona!?"

She didn't speak. She had an evil grin across her face. Ragnarok was in her hands. They came flying at us. I picked Maka up from the ground and jumped out of the way. I landed on a nearby roof.

"Maka, hey!" I yelled at her again. I glanced down at the street below, Chrona was laughing. Laughing in a psychotic way. Yet, there was pain behind it all.

"What the hell is wrong with you Chrona!?" I screamed at her.

I heard a low murmur come from her, but I couldn't understand it. The light pink headed girl dropped her sword, Ragnarok. Chrona fell to the ground, screaming. I was confused; I didn't know what was going on. Chrona had caused my dreams and is now targeting Maka?

"What is going on here!?" I yelled into the dark, cloudy sky.

"Simple." I heard someone say.

"What!?" I asked looking around where I stood, with Maka in my arms, on the roof.

"It's simple. Chrona is being manipulated." I looked to my left once more and Professor Stein walked toward me.

"By her mother, Medusa."

"But didn't we kill her!?" I asked.

"She moved her soul into another body…" He said, I could tell he was slightly unsure of it himself.

"Come on Professor, What is wrong with Maka!?" I asked Looking at her. She hadn't said a word. Maka had passed out.

"Maka, hey Maka." I said shaking her. Her head only rocked back and forth and her breathing slowed down.

"Dammit." I muttered Looking back up at Stein.

"This is my theory…" He paused and looked at me. I nodded, wanting to know why I was having nightmares and Maka was freaking out.

"Medusa is causing your nightmares, making Maka feel useless as they continued. Maka felt like she couldn't do anything to help or stop them. But when you sleep beside or near her. They stop. But having to face Chrona, someone she trusted for so long, made Maka feel even worse, and her soul, is dying because of the feeling of uselessness."

"So she'll die!?" I asked, I couldn't believe it, and I wouldn't.

"If someone doesn't convince her she is helping you, yes." Stein said jumping off the roof. He ran off, not bothering to help. I looked over at Chrona; she was on her knees, grabbing the sides of her head. Breathing hard. I turned my attention to Maka, who was laying in my arms.

**Maka's POV**

I was in a black room. I looked around panicking.

"Soul!?" I asked.

No answer.

"Soul!?" I screamed louder, dying to hear his voice.

Nothing.

I dropped to my knees. It was so dark in this place. Every effort to find Soul, just seemed Useless.

"Very good. Realizing you _**ARE**_ useless, Maka." A creepy voice praised.

"Huh!?" I looked up. A light flickered on. Beneath it stood Medusa, someone I never wanted to see.

"Oh yes, you are dying, didn't you know that? You realized you were useless and gave up." She said, laughing.

"I am not useless and I won't die." I said standing up from wherever I was sitting.

"Oh?"

"I am not! I can help Soul I know it! I can make Chrona better, and kill you."

"You kill me, you kill Chrona!" Medusa yelled.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"I intertwined my soul, with hers. You have to kill her, to kill me. "

"I will find a way to kill you." I said.

"Maka, hey Maka, Wake up!" I heard Soul yell at me. I looked around, not seeing him in the dark empty space.

"Soul!?"

"See you soon." Medusa said to me. Next thing I knew I was looking up at Soul. He red eyes panicking.

"Hey!" He said, grinning down at me.

"What happened?"

"I will explain later, just hurry up and stand on your own." He muttered.

That's when I noticed he was holding me.

He let me go and I stumbled to my own two feet.

"Medusa." I muttered.

"Huh!?" He asked looking down on the street below. Chrona was holding onto her head, screaming.

"Medusa intertwined her soul with Chrona's. Chrona never wanted to do anything to us. Medusa corrupted her." I explained. I grabbed Soul's hand and looked at him. He gave me a crooked grin and changed into his other form. A Scythe.

I jumped down from the roof and in front of Chrona.

"Hey, Maka. Be careful." Soul warned me. I nodded.

"Chrona." I muttered looking at her.

She stopped screaming. She looked at me. "Everything is useless." She muttered.

"No it isn't." I said shaking my head.

"It is!" She screamed, she reached for Ragnarok, who was amazingly silent.

Chrona gripped onto Ragnarok's hilt and ran toward Soul and I. It was almost like a repeat, of the Black Blood.


	8. Scared

**Maka's POV**

I gripped onto Soul harder. I was scared; I didn't want to hurt Chrona.

"Maka, your soul wave length is weakening." Soul told me after I had jumped out of the way of Chrona's attack.

"Soul… I-I can't." I shook my head and stared down at the black and red blade. Soul's reflection was in it. He looked sad, yet extremely annoyed and angry.

"Then let's go someplace else and figure out what we need to do." He said.

I glanced over at Chrona who was completely silent. Just staring at Soul's blade. I tightened my grip around him and ran backwards. "Chrona." I whispered before I turned completely around and took off down the street.

I ran down alleys and down Main Street, not stopping, not looking back. I couldn't handle it. Chrona… even if she was being controlled by Medusa, why did it have to be her? Why does she have to go through the pain of it all? Why can't Medusa give up?

"Hey, Maka." Soul said, still in my hands. He hadn't bothered to change back.

"Yea?" I asked, my breathing was picking up.

Soul began to glow and soon he was back to his human form. "We passed Shibusen a long time ago." He said looking back down the alley. He was so calm and collected. Why wasn't he yelling and asking questions like he normally did when things like this happened?

"Oh." I said staring down at my black and white boots. I didn't want to leave the dark alley we were standing in. I didn't want to go back in the direction we had just run from. The confusion was just too much to bear.

"Stop it." Soul commanded.

"What?" I asked looking up at him. Soul avoided my eyes.

"It's not her fault. It's Medusa's. Stop worrying so much. You make me feel like we can't win, when we can." He stressed.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Shut up already and let's go back to Shibusen." He murmured. Soul started walking in the direction we had come from.

"S-Soul…" I muttered. After his name left my mouth, I felt… safe. Knowing he was here….

"Yea?"

"I-I'm scared." I said staring back down at the ground. "I can't hurt Chrona!" I yelled.

After a few minutes of complete silence, a pair of arms wrapped around me. I pulled my face out of his jacket and looked up. Soul was hugging me. "It's okay.." He muttered. Slapping me on the back. Hard.

"Soul…" I muttered pulling out of his embrace.

"Let's go." He said motioning with his hand for me to follow. He had a crooked grin across his face. My head was hurting from the mess of questions. Since when did Soul hug people? Why did Medusa still use her own daughter as a pawn to kill me and Soul? Why did Soul have bad nightmares? I just shook my head back and forth and ran after Soul.

**Soul's POV**

As we walked down the street to Shibusen I couldn't help but to think about the feeling Maka's soul's wavelength gave me. I could feel her emotions, everything. She just wanted to drop down to her knees and cry. To cry and scream why. It made me feel useless. Like I couldn't do anything at all to help her.

As we walked up the front stairwell and in the front doors, I looked behind me at Maka, who had been silent the whole way.

"Will Stein even be here?" Maka asked as she shut the doors behind her.

"They doors are unlocked." I pointed out, shrugging.

We walked around the main floor until we found and other pair of stairs that lead to Shinigami-Sama's quarters.

We walked through the doors and saw a bunch of people standing around the large open room.

"Welcome!" Shinigami-sama exclaimed as we approached. I then noticed exactly how many people were around.

Black Star and Tsubaki. Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid. Stein and Death Scythe. Even Marie.

"Alright what's going on!?" I asked looking around.

"You wanna know what's going on with Chrona?" Stein asked from a tiny roll-y chair.

"Duh!" Black Star yelled.

"It's almost 3 in the morning! Of Course we wanna know why we were called here…. And only us…" Marie muttered from a corner.

"Chrona, is being controlled by Medusa. But this time, not through words or threats. The combined her soul with Chrona's." Stein paused and cleared his throat. "I believe that she made Soul have the nightmares to scare him away from you, Maka. "

"Why would that Witch do that!?" I screamed.

"Because only you two can destroy Medusa for good."

"How?" I asked.

"Why are we even here?" I heard Death the Kid asked his father, Shinigami-sama.

"You have to kill Chrona." Stein murmured.

"What?!" Maka gasped beside me.

Stein nodded. "With demon hunter, but the reason that technique will kill her is because Medusa has been infused with Chrona for, possibly, since the week after the Kishin was killed."

Maka shook her head violently. "No." She muttered. For the first time, I felt her soul wavelength, without being in my scythe state.

"Maka…" I whispered. Her soul was cracking. Loosing Chrona was this hard on her? I knew she was Maka's best friend, but… I didn't think she would fall like this…

"No!" Maka screamed. The room was silent. Everyone staring at the floor.

"Maka, do it. For Chrona." Death Scythe said.

"Her soul is probably the size of a dime by now. Any longer Chrona will die completely and Medusa will emerge, stronger than ever. " Stein stated.

"But, when I was hurt! Chrona came by! She was fine!!" Maka argued, not wanting to believe anything.

"Medusa hid her presence, so we wouldn't be able to tell she was around, inside Chrona. She is sucking away her own daughter's life." Stein said calmly.

"But-" Maka was interrupted by her father.

"Do it Maka, for her."

Maka found my hand that was beside me. Her grip tightened and she pulled me away from the group. Out of Shinigami-Sama's quarters and outside of the school.

"Maka. Hey." I said.

"I can't Soul." She whispered.

"You have to. If Medusa comes back-"She cut me off.

"Chrona… I… I can't kill her."

"She'll die anyway. Help make it easier." I murmured.

"Soul." She asked turning around and facing me. With the help of the full moon, I could see millions of tears, trickling their way down her face. Maka flung herself at me. Hugging me tight. Normally I would push her away, but after I had hugged her and now this about Chrona. I let her cling to me. I let her cry into my black and yellow jacket. I wrapped my own arms around her. Maka continued to cry.

"This'll be hard… for the both of us." I said calmly.

**Sorry I hadn't updated in forever. School started (high school baby!!) and I have been entirely way to busy. Well I hope you liked it and that it made sense…. **

**Review! **

**~Roxas. **


	9. Training

**Maka's POV**

I rose up out of my bed and looked over at my alarm clock. 7 a.m. I sighed, not wanting to face Chrona. Knowing what Professor Stein had said, having to kill her, made my throat burn and my head hurt.

"Maka." Soul called knocking on my open bedroom door.

I looked up from where I had been staring down at the hard wood floors.

"Y-Yea?"

"Come eat, after that, get ready." He said turning around.

I got up from my bed and followed him down the short hall to the kitchen.

"Nya~ Maka, good morning!" She called from the table, in her human form for once.

"Morning Blair." I said taking my own seat at the table.

Soul sat in his seat and ate the fresh steaming scrambled eggs.

I stabbed a pile on my plate with my fork and ate it.

"Soul, did you make these?" I asked grabbing another bite, he wasn't the best cook around and Blair only knew how to make, burnt, fish.

"Yea…" He muttered grabbing another fork full of eggs.

I couldn't help but smile and continue to eat.

"Well, aren't we quiet this morning?" Blair said as she stood up to toss her dirty plate into the sink.

"We just woke up." Soul said tossing his own plate on top of Blair's.

"Done?" He asked me. I nodded and he grabbed my plate from in front of me.

"Soul, you're acting very sweet this morning!" Blair chimed now from the couch.

"Shut up." Soul yelled.

Blair giggled. I smiled and walked to my room to changing to my normal 'fighting/school' clothes.

I shut my door behind me and pulled a clean skirt and shirt from my closet, along with my now clean black coat and yellow sweater and tie.

I slipped my yellow argyle pajamas off and slipped into my other clothes.

Once fully dressed and exited my room to find Blair in her cat form and Soul chasing her with a broom, he was also fully dressed in his normal clothes.

"Blair, you damn cat!!" He yelled at her. She slid herself under the coffee table and Soul stabbed the broom stick underneath it.

"Maka!!!" She called in a whining manner, "Soul is trying to kill me again!"

"Damn right!" He yelled stabbing her under the table with the broom.

"Soul, stop it and let's go." I said laughing.

He gave one last glare at the little midnight blue cat and threw the broom in a corner of the kitchen and headed for the door.

"Blair, don't burn the apartment down." I warned following Soul out of the door. I heard her meow from behind it as I shut the door.

I followed Soul down the street, stay extremely close.

"Maka, it's okay." He said turning his head so he could see me as we walked up the stairs to Shibusen.

"I-I know." I muttered.

Soul gave a crooked grin, reveling his sharp teeth.

We headed up to Shinigami-Sama's quarters.

"Ah Welcome you two~!!" He called from in front of his large mirror that was used for communicating.

"What do we need to do?" Soul asked as we approached him.

"Practice." Stein said walking up beside Shinigami-Sama.

"Practice what?" Soul and I asked together.

"Practice to where you can get 'Demon Hunter' in one try." Shinigami-Sama informed.

"Oh." We muttered.

"Well, let's go." Stein said walking toward the door we had just come from. My father appeared beside him.

"MAKA!!!!" He cried running to me. I pulled out my Maka-Chop book and slammed my father over the head with it. Soul burst out laughing.

"M-Maka?" Death Scythe cried.

"Let's just go." I muttered.

"So are you and Death Scythe going to be our training partners?" Soul asked as we headed down the front steps of Shibusen and in the direction of the old woods.

Once there Stein and my Father stood at the other end of the clearing. Soul and I just looked at each other, unsure of how to use demon hunter.

"Just concentrate and max out your spirit wavelengths, but keep them stable and even with your partners." Professor Stein instructed.

"Alright then." Death Scythe said cracking his knuckles and changing into his Scythe state.

"Maka, ready?" Soul asked.

"Mmm." I replied extending my hand to him and nodding. He took it and changed into his own scythe form.

I grabbed a hold of Soul and spun him the letting him rest on my shoulder.

"Hmm, you seem ready." Stein said, lighting up one of his cigarettes.

"Let's just get this over with." Soul said.

I shut my eyes and let my spirit wavelength rise.

"Higher Maka." Soul said as his rose above mine.

"I'm trying!" I called letting it extend out farther, soon mine was to the max, along with Soul's. Our wavelengths were stable and equal.

"Nice, now, Soul Resonance." Stein said tossing his finished cigarette to the ground and stomping on it.

"Soul Resonance!!" Soul and I called in unison.

I stood there, holding Soul who had enlarged into a long bright blue scythe.

"Damn." I muttered.

"Maka! Quit! You still have to keep your wavelength stable!" Soul scolded.

"I know!" I argued fixing the tiny bit that had gone down.

"Focus Maka!" Death Scythe yelled from Steins hands. "Chrona!" He called.

"Chrona…" I whispered. I shut my eyes tighter and made my soul wavelength grow larger.

"Maka, I don't think I can make mine go any higher!" Soul complained from the glowing blade.

"Yes you can!!" I yelled. I felt it, his quivering, gone. His grew along with mine. Branching out. Growing.

I heard Professor gasp.

I reopened my eyes and to find Soul purple and even larger. I swung, because he was so large and I couldn't keep him up any longer.

"We did it Maka." He praised after we had swung the attack. Stein and Death Scythe walked over to us. I feel to the ground breathing heavily. Soul changed and laid back onto the grass.

"That took every ounce of energy I had!!" Soul complained. Huffing hard.

"Suck it up and do it again!" Stein said standing over top of Soul and staring down at him.

"Okay Okay." Soul said scrambling out from under Steins feet and onto his own.

"Maka?"

"Lemme catch my breath. Soul, you were huge! I could hardly hold on to you!"

"Swing the second he changes." My Father said walking over to a tree and leaning up against it.

"Listen to him for once, Maka." Stein said walking toward my father.

I glanced over at Soul who was laying down in the grass and staring up into the bright blue sky which only had a few clouds.

"Soul."

"Yea?" I asked sitting up.

"Let's try it again." I said pulling myself up from the ground and looking back down at Soul. I extended my hand and surprisingly Soul took it without complaining he was tired.

"Let's go you two!" I called over to my father and professor. They grinned and Stein grabbed a hold of my father who had transformed. I had already had Soul hanging slightly over my shoulder.

"Ready Maka?" His voice echoed from the blade.

"Mmm-hmm." I said planting my feet.

Again we attempted Demon Hunter.

"Soul Resonance!!" Soul and I called again, this time I knew what to expect if we reached the Demon Hunter Level. First Soul started off as a normal Witch Hunter, but soon burst into Demon Hunter.

I swung, hard. I chopped a dozen trees down from the bottom and Professor Stein could barely get out of the way in time.

Once I the attack had been distributed I dropped to my knees, Tired again. Soul changed back into a human.

"Maka!" He called me name.

I looked up and he was smiling down at me. "We did it again." I said smiling back.

"If I can hardly get out of the way, then I am sure Chrona can't." I cringed at Stein's word choice. "You two are ready." He said dropping Death Scythe onto the grass. He transformed and hugged the ground.

"Aw sweet ground~ I almost got killed by my own daughter!!"

"Shut up dad." I said from across the opening.

"Now both of you head home and rest. Tomorrow at 8 a.m. come to Shinigami-Sama's room. From there we will track Chrona down and put an end to Medusa's madness." Stein said walking into the surrounding woods.

"Good Luck Maka!" My father called scrambling up from the grass and running after his Meister.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day. The day Soul and I have to kill Chrona, to put an end to her suffering and her mother's madness.

"Maka, hey, just try not to think about it yet." Soul said pulling me up from the ground.

"Right. Like that will be easy."

"Just shut up and let's go home." He said walking toward the direction Stein and Death Scythe had gone in.

I followed, stubbornly, back to the house.

**Soul's POV**

I stared out my window, at the moon.

"I just hope she can pull through tomorrow." I muttered to myself.

"Why not kill us now? While you have this chance, slice my head off." I heard a creepy voice from behind me. I turned toward my closed door, nothing.

I flew up from where I sat and ran to Maka's room.

Maka was sound asleep; the only sound was her mumbling to herself and her breathing, along with Blair's. I walked over to the edge of her bed and stared down.

"She can't do it." That same malicious voice said, "She can't kill her best friend, she's weak!"

"Dammit, go away!" I yelled. Maka rolled over in her bed. Grabbing both her ears with her hands.

"Stop it, please!!" She screamed.

"Maka!" I said looking at her face to see if eyes were open.

"She's dreaming, fool." The voice said.

"Go away." I muttered, looking at Maka.

"Soul, make it stop! I don't want to hurt her!!" Maka cried again. Blair shot up from her spot at the foot of the bed looking around.

"Maka…" I whispered. I felt, useless. Like I couldn't do anything, even though Maka cried out in her sleep for me to help, I couldn't. Wasn't it my job as a weapon to protect my Meister? Then why couldn't I complete my job?

Blair made her way softly across the bed to where Maka's head laid half way off her pillow; Blair placed a paw onto her hand.

"She should sleep for a little while longer without any nightmares. Nya." Blair said groggily, yawning.

I sat down in the floor up against Maka's bed. I flung my head against the edge of it and attempted to get a little bit of sleep.

**I don't really remember if Demon Hunter is even Purple XD I just took a crazy guess so leave the correct color in a review :] and tell me what you think of it :]**

**Pwease pwease _**

**~Roxas**


	10. Why does the Sun set red?

**Maka's POV**

I blinked a few times to push the sleep away from my emerald eyes. I leaned up in my bed and looked around, the run was coming up. It was early, so I knew I didn't sleep that well. I felt heavy. My eyes, everything.

"Maka?" I heard Blair ask from my door.

"Yea?" I asked looking toward her. She pointed (in her human form) toward the floor beside my bed, I looked and found Soul, drooling onto the floor. I couldn't help but smile. He had slept in here, just to make sure I would have been okay. That's when I remembered the nightmares I had last night.

"Maka, come in here." Blair said turning and leaving my door way. I tossed my blanket over onto the floor. It landed onto Soul with a soft 'thud.'

I tip-toed my way out of my room and into the kitchen, slowly shutting the door behind myself.

"Yea?" I asked, taking a seat at the empty table.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked.

"Of course!" I said rubbing the back of my head hesitantly.

"Just your dreams went on and on last night…" She mumbled.

"It's okay really." I reassured.

"But, Soul beat himself up over it!" She retorted.

"What?"

"Chrona, or should I say Medusa…? Came into the apartment last night-"

"What?!" I asked slamming my hands onto the table and pushing myself out of my chair. "What happened!?"

"She teased Soul…. He got so upset that he could stop your pain…"

I fought back tears as Blair informed me as of what had gone on as I had slept. I shook my head. I hated this… all of it… nothing seemed to get easier as the seconds dragged on. My heart… felt heavy, like someone was drilling a hole into it, slowly… painfully.

"I'm going out." I mumbled.

"No you're not…" A groggy voice said from behind me. Two hands came down on my shoulders and I was forced back into my chair. "Shut up, and let me fix you something to eat." Soul said dragging his feet over to the refrigerator and pulling out milk, eggs, and other items.

"Fine…" I muttered crossing my arms.

"Don't worry Maka, it'll be okay!" Blair chimed.

"Shows how little you know." I muttered

"Shut up and eat." Soul demanded laying a plate of white rice, eggs over easy and a glass of milk in front of me.

"Thanks." I said eating some of it.

Something was bothering Soul again, but I let it go. I knew what it was. Chrona paying a visit last night, and the battle ahead.

After washing the morning dishes I went and changed into sweat pants and a hoodie.

Once out of my room and sitting on my couch our front door burst open.

"Maka, Soul. To the school. NOW!" Stein yelled. Soul got up from the couch and I followed him out the door and down the street.

"What's going on?" I asked him as we ran up the front steps.

"Hard to tell." He said opening the doors.

We ran through the crowded halls, all the Technicians and their weapons must be here. But why? It's Saturday.

We walked through into Shinigami-Sama's doors and over to where he, Death the Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Black Star, Death Scythe, and Stein waited.

"What's going on!?" Black Star yelled up at Shinigami-Sama.

"Gather around everyone!" He chimed. Soul and I sprinted over to him and the others.

"Just tell us…" Liz said.

"Alright," Professor Stein started, "The battle between Maka and Chrona is going to happen tonight."

"What!?" I asked. Soul put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Stein nodded. "With my prediction, she'll show up at the basketball court. You and Soul will go."

"My Maka!!!" Death Scythe screeched.

"Tonight…?" I whispered.

"Yes." Stein said.

I turned and ran out of the room, Soul called my name and told me to come back, but I kept running, toward the ballroom and the balcony.

I got there and looked around, the sun was setting. I hadn't noticed that it was so late.

"Hey." Someone called.

I turned and saw Soul walking toward me.

"Y-Yea?" I asked, wiping my eyes clean of tears.

Soul walked over and placed his elbows on the railing.

**Soul's POV**

"It'll be okay." I said looking at only the setting sun.

"I'm not so sure about it." Maka said.

"Do you know why the sun sets red?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with Chrona and Medusa?" She asked angrily.

I chuckled and replied, "Red is the color that travels the farthest." I said glancing at her.

"So?"

"Never mind." I said shaking my head and grinning.

Maka gave a hesitant smile back. She was worried. I felt it. I was to, but-but I knew, it would be alright.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NOW!!!**

**THANK YOU!!**

**~Roxas**


	11. Bleeding Out

**Soul's POV**

7:30 p.m. Friday, The night before Halloween. Then night Maka will have to fight the hardest battle. I looked down from the balcony. Still standing there, with her.

"Soul…" She started.

"Yea?"

"N-Never mind." She whispered.

"Maka…" I sighed. I didn't want her to choke up tonight, she can't. She'll die.

"Maka." A voice called from behind. We both turned to find Death the Kid standing there.

"Death!?" Maka asked.

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know, it'll be okay. You have a weapon that'll keep you safe. And your will is unbreakable." He said grinning.

"What—what are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"You'll win." He said tapping her shoulder and walking off.

"Wait! Death!" She said starting to run after him, I grabbed her hand. She turned to me a confused look plastered on her face. "Soul?"

I dropped her hand "Let's go." I said placing both my hands into my jacket pockets. I only hoped that Death was right.

Maka and I walked off the balcony and through ballroom. Everyone that attended Shibusen was here. So Shinigami-Sama could keep everyone safe incase Medusa was planning something. We walked over to where Stein, Death Scythe, Shinigami-Sama, and Death the Kid waited.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"10 minutes." Stein replied watching the room and all the students carefully.

"10 minutes…." Maka muttered.

"Yes." He replied.

"What are Death and the others going to do?"

"Stay here, in case they are needed." Maka's father replied.

"Alright, well, Soul, let's go." Maka said pulling my hand out of my pocket and tugging me through the crowd.

"GOOD LUCK!!" The others called from behind us.

We got out in front of the school. The only light was from above. The ballroom's light and the Moon. The moon was bleeding, indicating that there would be death.

"The moon." Maka sighed.

"It won't be us."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?" She yelled. She shook her head back and forth violently. Sparkles flew side to side, tears.

"Maka…" I didn't know. How was I supposed to make this easier for her? I can't. I felt useless. I knew we could win, but Maka's will was breaking, falling, crumbling.

"Let's just go!" She yelled starting down the steps.

I followed. My head hurting from all the confusion and hurt.

We made it to the street the Basketball Court was on.

"Soul…" She breathed.

"It's okay."

She turned to me, shutting her eyes, and flinging herself at me.

"I can't!" She yelled into my jacket. Wrapping her arms around me and crying. I felt her soul. It had shrunken to a 1st year's level, no, below that. Just an ordinary human's, almost.

"Maka… You can. We knew this was going to happen, you just have to believe Chrona will be okay and Medusa will be gone. I'm here. Nothing will touch you, Chrona won't die." I said trying to get her to listen. I embraced her and pulled her closer until she couldn't slide to fit my shape.

She pulled back and looked at me. "Thank you." She said turning back around and wiping away her tears. She took at deep breath and walked around the corner to the Court. I followed, unwillingly.

I looked around. Empty, with only the light of the moon shining down with a slight red tint.

"Thought you would never show." A creepy, disturbing laugh came from the far right corner. Maka backed up beside me. She pulled her hands into fists. "Medusa! Tonight! Your soul is OURS!" She yelled looking at me. Behind her determined look, in her emerald green eyes, I knew there was undeniable pain and suffering. After tonight, she'll never be the same. Never.

I nodded and changed shape into the black and red scythe. Maka gripped me hard, I didn't complain. I felt her soul shutter at Medusa's continuous laugh.

"Maka… focus. Don't do anything stupid, it wouldn't be cool." I said looking over to where Medusa emerged from the darkness as Chrona, holding onto Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok he's—"

"What?" I asked.

"He's being controlled to! I feel his wavelength. He's resisting, but is being over powered." She whispered to me.

"Alright, stop with the chatter and fight me, your best friend." Medusa called.

"Liar!" Maka yelled, "You're not! You lie! I hate you!!" She yelled gripping even harder onto me.

"Hey, Maka, breath." I said, "You grip me any harder your hands will bleed."

"Fine." She muttered. I immediately felt her Wavelength rise. Higher than ever. I couldn't compare it to any one, since she was the only one I could feel.

"Don't do Soul Resonance so fast!" A warned. If she started the battle with that, we would fall in minutes.

"Are you two done yet?" Medusa called using Chrona's voice and body.

"Let Ragnarok and Chrona go!" Maka yelled.

"Ragnarok is always under my control, since he was born. Chrona the same way. You just took her! Broke her!" Medusa yelled.

"She's moving." I called.

Maka took a hesitant step back.

"Come on Maka…." I muttered.

"Humph. You're weak!" Medusa called running toward us.

"BLOCK!" I yelled. Maka listened no hesitation to put me up in her place. Unlike when we fought Chrona for the first time. She knew I would change and take the blow. Then we would die for sure.

"Arg…" I muttered. My shoulder had a shallow cut to it.

"Soul!"

"Don't worry about me! Pay attention!" I yelled.

Maka nodded and shot off after Medusa.

**Maka's POV**

I bent my knees and jumped up. Pulling Soul back and taking a swing at Chrona's body, Medusa. I nipped her, but that was all. Just enough to cut the black dress a little.

"Soul, It—It's not working!" I panicked.

"Just… Hang in there. It's only just started.

I gritted my teeth and looked at his red eye on the tip of the scythe.

"Oh Stop." Medusa called. Laughing then I heard her feet click against the concrete.

"Hey, Maka…" Soul called.

"Just Die!" I yelled swinging again. This time cutting her arm open.

"Now Now." Medusa called countering by cutting my leg.

"Maka!"

"I'M FINE!" I yelled. I gritted my teeth against the sharp instant pain. The cut wasn't bad but it was bad enough. I sucked it up and struck back. Medusa blocked it with Ragnarok.

"Scream Resonance." She crowed.

Ragnarok's mouth opened and he let out an ear piercing scream. Different than the past. More painful, if that is possible.

"Stop! Ragnarok!" I screamed. It stopped for a second but Medusa got flustered and soon it picked back up.

"Maka, now!"

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Soul and I called. Soon Soul was Witch Hunter but we both raised our Soul Wavelength, evened them out. And he was now Demon Hunter.

"Demon Hunter." I whispered. I pulled Soul back, Medusa looked on, and I swung. But it shattered. Right before us. Shattered into a million pieces.

"How?" I asked falling to my knees.

"Your Soul maybe strong but your will is weak. I could slice you up right now. And I think I will." Medusa said walking over to me. I knew my eyes grew wide as the tip of Ragnarok came into the front of my face.

"C-Chrona…" I whispered.

"Maka!" Soul yelled from beneath me on the ground.

Medusa smiled her creepy, haunting smile and pulled Ragnarok back. I grabbed him and put Soul up in defense but Medusa went around him. How? The next thing I knew, I was face down on the ground, feeling cold. Unable to move.

"Maka! Hey Maka!" Soul yelled I felt his warm hands come down on me.

"R—Run." I managed to mutter out. I felt wetness beneath me.

"Your bleeding… bad…" Soul said peeling off his jacket and laying it over top of me. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel my lower body. I knew Medusa had cut clean through my abdomen.

"You best not leave her there. She'll die."

"Shut up! Maka won't!" Soul yelled standing in front of where I lay, motionless.

My vision blurred. My hearing got fuzzy. But I managed to hang in there, to hear what would happen. I heard gun shots. And someone yelling.

"Soul!" Black Star yelled.

"Black Star?"

I tried to look up but couldn't move my head.

"Death?"

"Get her out of here." Death the Kid said.

I heard footsteps run over to my location.

"Maka!" I heard a worried Tsubaki call.

"I—I can still—fight." I said fighting to move my head.

"Hey, stop it." Soul said putting a hand over top of mine. As I lay there bleeding onto our Basketball Court.

"Now Now, I guess you all have a death wish…" Medusa called.

"You do." Death the Kid said.

And the last thing I heard, Soul trying to keep me awake. I knew I had to move, to get up and hit her with everything I had. But I couldn't... I just couldn't…

**OMG AHHH **

**REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOONER THAN YOU EVER THOUGHT ;)**

**ATTENTION ALL OF MY READERS!!!**

**IF YOU HAVE TIME! **

**I BEG YOU TO PLEASE GO READ MY ORIGINAL STORY ON MY PAGE. "A FIGHT INSIDE"**

**I REALLY THINK YOU WILL ENJOY IT:]**

**REVIEW IT PLEASE**

**THANK**

**YOU**

**~ROXAS! **


	12. She's gone really gone?

**Maka's POV**

I placed my palms onto the concrete and pushed up. I felt the pain come from my abdomen from the deep cut.

"Maka!" Soul called worried.

I ignored his protests and managed to sit up on my knees. I was breathing heavily I shut my eyes tight and imagined a large black hole. The biggest deepest hole possible.

"H—Her Wavelength!" I heard Death the Kid call. I was stretching it out, as far as possible. The dark deep hole is something I taught myself.

I focused on Medusa's soul sucking in Ragnarok's and Chrona's souls.

"Soul." I said.

I opened my eyes, fighting to keep my soul's wavelength stretched.

"Alright then." He said nodding and changing into his scythe form. I gripped onto Soul and stabbed him into the ground

"Easy Maka!" He called.

"Shut up." I muttered tiredly. I used him to pull myself up off the ground.

"Maka, you shouldn't fight!" Death called to me.

"Everyone! Step Back!!" I yelled. Tsubaki changed into her human form from Black Star's hands.

"Come on." She ushered. Pushing Black Star backwards. Death only nodded and backed up.

"Soul, match my wavelength." I ordered. He attempted it and almost completely matched it.

"More!!" I yelled ignoring the pain in my stomach Medusa laughed at our efforts.

"You can't win in that shape." She called laughing.

I remembered my father's words… _"Do it, for her. For Chrona."_

"Shut up Medusa!" I yelled. Soul's wavelength met mine.

"Soul Resonance!" We called together. I was unsure of how it would work since it shattered last time. And we aren't use to using it more than once a day…

"Demon Hunter!" I yelled, blood dripping down onto the concrete from my mouth and stomach.

I sent the Demon Hunter flying toward Medusa. I saw passed the glowing purple and saw her, backing up, a scared look plastered on Chrona's body's face. Next thing I saw were three small souls floating where Medusa perished. I staggered over to them. The larger purple one I knew was Medusa's.

"Soul." I called tiredly.

He nodded and slipped it into his mouth.

"Ahhh." He said breathing a sigh of relief that Medusa was gone for good. Then I looked at the two small souls. The smallest I have ever seen. Chrona's and Ragnarok's.

I felt warm tears well up into my eyes. I grabbed their souls and pulled them to my blood stained chest, and cried. I would never hear Chrona laugh again, or see Ragnarok bug Blair.

I felt a gentle hand come down onto my shoulder.

"She's alright now." My Father whispered. I couldn't believe it though.

"_Maka, he's right. I'm fine… Thank you. For everything." _ I heard the words in my head. Chrona. She was thanking me for taking her life and Medusa's.

"C—Chrona…" I cried.

"Maka…" Soul solemnly said.

I then took both souls into my hands. I looked at them, Chrona in my left. Ragnarok in my right. I shut my eyes then re-opened them. I looked at Soul.

"Here." I said handing them to him. I knew it was the only thing I could do. Let them be at rest for the rest of eternity.

Soul nodded and swallowed them. I looked at my dad and asked, "Was that the only thing we could do? Let Soul eat them?"

"Yes. It's our duty, or they would wonder then possibly manifest into something evil." Death Scythe said.

I let the rest of my tears poor out of my eyes. I knew I had lost a lot of blood and needed medical attention. I blacked out from all the emotions and the blood loss.

**Soul's POV**

I stared down at Maka, sleeping peacefully in her bed, in the infirmary. I sighed. I knew she was grieving from the loss of Chrona and Ragnarok. I got up and made my way toward Shinigami-Sama's quarters.

"Shinigami-Sama!?" I asked walking into the large open room.

"Yesss?" He called popping up in front of me.

"Is Chrona really gone? Ragnarok too? I—It can't be... real…" I muttered, knowing the way I was acting was extremely un-cool.

Shinigami-Sama moved to the right to reveal a silhouette. I didn't believe it, and wouldn't.

**Ahhh I loved this chapter. Sorry if you don't though ^^" **

**It's late and I'm tired. But I got this out to you!**

**Stay tuned for more updates! **

**And **

**Please read my other fanfics :]**

**Arigto!!!!**

**(Thank you!)**

**{Spelling of it wrong? Haha}**

**~Roxas! **


	13. END

**Soul's POV**

"B—but how is that possible!?" I asked pointing to her.

"She'll explain." Shinigami-Sama said walking off.

"M—Medusa cloned me. Thinking she would be able to kill Maka out of it. Along with you. I didn't know how to handle it… Ragnarok and I hid in the desert. I was scared… Is Maka okay?!" She asked.

"Such a short explanation for what has gone on…" I muttered. "Maka's fine."

"C—can you take me to her?"

"Come on, Chrona." I said walking toward the door. All Medusa did was get a hold of Chrona, clone her and Ragnarok, and insert her soul energy into the body…. But how were there two souls once we killed her? Did she clone some of her soul to? A few questions for such a small explanation.

We walked down the street toward the house. Maka had been bandaged and was bed bound for a while. From the cut she sustained during the fight.

"Maka!?" I asked walking through our apartment's front door. Chrona was close behind, and luckily Blair was nowhere in sight.

"In my room!" She called. I walked down the hallway and into her bedroom.

"Maka." I said moving to the side and allowing her to see Chrona.

"N—no way!" She screamed.

Chrona nodded.

"H—How?"

Chrona repeated everything she had told me. "I couldn't believe it when Medusa told me she had cloned Ragnarok too, I fled to the desert, I didn't know how to handle it… I'm sorry I didn't warn you!!" Chrona began to cry.

"Come here." Maka said.

Chrona walked over to her and Maka pulled her down into a strong hug. "It's okay." She said. I saw a sparkle of a tear fall from her eye. I propped myself up against a doorframe to watch them. Chrona was safe and alive. Maka was recovering well, and now she would be back to her normal cheerful self, and I could become even cooler than before.

**Alright so that was a bad ending but the thing is. Someone spoiled it in a review so yell at them in one to!**

**Either way I have never been good at ending stories. Sorry there isn't really a backstory to as why Chrona and Ragnarok were cloned. **

**And I just hope you enjoyed the story up into the end. This chapter was short, but oh well.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**& by the way, I have started a story between Cloud and Yuna from Final Fantasy, not a love story though, please read and review it to please.**

**THANK YOU ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS **

**YOU MAKE ME HAPPY!!! **

**HAHA**

**~Roxas**


End file.
